


Sleepover Cuddle Puddles

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Glimbow, Scorfuma, and so no romance, and they are couples, but they are there, catradora, more implied and not directly mentioned, once again, seamista - Freeform, spinnetossa, they certainly are next to each other, they make a cute couple huh?, this is palentines, various canon pairings are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: Brightmoon Castle has undergone some renovations recently and Queen Glimmer's old room has been turned into a hang out for visiting friends and Princess Alliance members.Tonight is the first big sleepover party with the members of the Princess Alliance that we all know and love.Written for SPOP Palentines 2021.Yet another prompt that fits with my various little post canon continuation ideas. The prompt for Day 17 is Quads & Squads. I guess this story could also work for Day 28 Found Family but 17 was what spoke to me and inspired me to actually write it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	Sleepover Cuddle Puddles

Brightmoon Castle was alive with energy and excitement. While everything had been business as usual during the day, that evening there was an informal party happening in within the castle walls.

The Queen’s departure from her childhood bedroom had prompted a remodel of various parts of the castle, the final one being a retrofit of said bedroom into what she had named the Sleepover Room. She said she “wanted a place where her friends could come and relax. A place where they could spend time together and be as informal as they liked.”

Once all the furniture and the things had been removed from the room, special modular furniture was constructed to efficiently seat and entertain multiple guests that would be staying in the room. It could also be stored in the former Princess’ closet. Mostly consisting of soft bean bags, cushions, and elaborately connecting folding tables, there were some wide unfolding chairs as well. All to match the color pallet of the room naturally. The room was also fitted with a large screen, for who knows what, the castle staff weren’t sure. It had been installed by Master Archer Bow and Princess Entrapta. It seemed like only they knew how to use or operate it. Queen Glimmer, Master Archer Bow, Princess Adora and the Royal Advisor Catra were the considered the de facto hosts of the party as they actually lived in the castle full time when they were not fulfilling other duties intergalactically or elsewhere on Etheria. While the room would primarily be used for parties of 4 to 6 people, tonight everyone from the Princess Alliance, Princess Perfuma, Princess Scorpia, Princess Mermista, Seahawk (who was still waiting for the mermaid princess to give him a proper title,) Princess Frosta, Princess Entrapta, Princess Spinnerella, Princess Netossa, Swift Wind the Royal Steed, and the Royal Advisor’s companion Melog, would be in attendance. Prior to the party, the room was well-stocked with drinks, games, and plenty of pillows and blankets.

The dinner that kicked off the informal event had been a very lively affair. Lots of talking and raucous laughter that didn’t stop when the assembled Princesses and their companions moved to the new Sleepover Room. Behind the privacy of the closed doors, the castle staff didn’t know what was going on beyond the music, the bouts of uproarious laughter, and one time there was a clattering noise that sounded like a board game had been upended. Several hours after dinner, part way into the night, the door opened and several of the Princesses in pajamas, lead by the Queen made their way to the kitchen. The on-duty castle staff jumped to attention, trying to offer to help the group, only to have their efforts kindly declined by the Queen. “Thank you for your service and attention, but we can look after ourselves tonight. It would be unfair to order you to indulge our selfish whims.” Turns out their selfish whim was just ice cream. 

Eventually, the random outbursts of ruckus died down and then came the unmistakable sound of furniture being moved around. The castle staff loitered near by just in case the Queen changed her mind and did need assistance. The large beds the Queen had commissioned for the room did require some set up. Two of the largest beds that could be constructed had been ordered. The frames folded up nicely so that they could be stored flat on the wall. They were also made to be the same height as the window seat day bed that the Queen had been so found of as a child. The beds could connect and make an even larger bed if necessary. Eventually the shuffling died down and the lights spilling out from under the door dimmed, the light spilling under the door matching the dimmed hall lights of the castle. The noise quieted down too. Even in the silence of the night and the emptiness of the castle, the faintest mummer occasionally slipped through followed quickly by shushes. 

As the minutes passed, the noise eventually became nonexistent and the lights in the room were fully extinguished. The castle staff on duty continued their evening and night time work, ever alert and vigilant just in case they were needed.

While none of the castle staff would ever dare to open the door and intrude on the group of sleeping royalty, a fly on the wall would tell you that it was a very peaceful sight indeed.

Despite the beds being more than spacious enough to host the 12 royals and their non-human companions, they all seemed to have gravitated toward the middle of the connected beds. Everyone seemed to be within arms reach of everyone. While they were all entwined with their respective partners, all the trios, squads and found families were easy to spot too. Adora and Glimmer ended up being in the middle of the Best Friend Squad. Melog curled up next to Catra with Entrapta laying on the other side, sandwiched between the Krytian creature and Scorpia. Tiny little Frosta curled up in the space between Perfuma and Spinnerella, Swift Wind laying his head between Bow and Sea Hawk. 

The various blankets and pillow blurred the edges making it less of a friend circle and more like the most peaceful and coziest cuddle puddle ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Remember those puzzles you used to get in elementary school? Where you would have a list of names and you had to use the various unclear hints to figure out what item belonged to who? Sorry to make you do that again if you were trying to figure out the puddle configuration. 
> 
> I mentioned this Sleepover Room in another one of my fics A Brightmoon Baby. It will also be used in a few other fics that I have planned.
> 
> One day the collection will have a name and this story will be another one added to it. I have a couple names that keep popping into my head though nothing has stuck yet.
> 
> In my head, Glimmer has essentially fitted the room with two of those family/Alaskan King sized beds, the ones that are like 10ft x 10ft (3 meters x 3 meters for my metric using friends.) They take out one or both of the beds as needed, pushing them up against the day bed for even more room.


End file.
